Secreto en el cuartel
by NatLB
Summary: Corporal quería saber cómo se encontraba su pinguinesco y adorable amigo Cabo, gracias al video que le mandaron, Viento del Norte término por enterarse de la verdad que esconden las monjas. Todo gracias a sus observaciones y la ayuda de terceros (Julien, Marlene y Joe)


**Disclaimer:** Los Pingüinos de Madagascar y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores; Eric Darnell y Tom McGrath, tanto la serie como la película.

**Notas del capitulo:** -Sin beteo-  
Basado en la serie de televisión y en la película.

Gracias a **Yuko Yaoista** por ayudarme con el nombre del fic, la sinopsis (pese al sueño) y a la vez por darme el empujón a aventurarme con mis pingüinos favoritos, ella vio la peli Grandes Héroes, yo los Pingüinos de Madagascar y cada una escribió un fic ;)

* * *

**Secreto en el cuartel.**

—Equipo —dijo el Agente Confidencial mientras ingresaba a su oficina en el cuartel general del Viento del Norte, una unidad de élite.

Mecha Corta, Eva y Corporal le observaron mientras el deslizaba por la mesa un pequeño proyector en donde cargaba los planes de las misiones que cumplían en terreno.

—¿De qué trata? —preguntó Eva pensado que se relacionaba con una nueva misión a último momento.

—No… —negó con la cabeza—. Son de nuestros amigos pingüinos —dijo mirando a Corporal quien era el que mantenía mas comunicación con ellos.

El oso polar se mostró emocionado mientras hacia un corazón con sus manos. Clasificado negó con una sonrisa por la acción de su amigo, ya no sólo compañero. Después de la misión que tuvieron con los pingüinos el mas chiquito, adorable y gordito de todos les enseño a los cuatro sobre la confianza y la familia.

Clasificado espero a que todos se acomodaran alrededor de la mesa y apretó el botón celeste.

**{ooo}**

_—Buenas… —se veía a Skipper mirando a la cámara—. ¿Kowalski en verdad funciona?_

_—Afirmativo —se escucho la voz del más alto._

_—¿Seguro que no explotara? —volvió a preguntar el líder._

_—Si… Skipper —el más alto apareció y se lo dijo de forma cansina—. Estoy 87.9% seguro que no acabara en catástrofe._

_—Aun recuerdo el Cronotron —se escucho la voz de Cabo de fondo._

_—¡Fue un accidente! —gritó Kowalski y refunfuñando se dirigió a quien sabe dónde._

_—No recuerdo que dijera eso… —dijo Skipper haciendo memoria. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirar la cámara—. Saludos… eh… Viento del Norte —dijo moviendo la mano como si fuera un detalle estorboso que mencionar—. Corporal pidió saber si Cabo Cabito estaba bien después de estos siete meses y… —alargo la última palabra mientras estiraba las aletas hacia el lado izquierdo de la pantalla mostrando a Cabo como antes—. Esta perfectamente. Adiós._

_Se podía observar como su aleta tapaba la cámara y la movía buscando el botón de apagado._

_—Pero Skipper —replico el más adorable—. Creo que nuestros amigos deben preguntarse como volví a la normalidad._

_Cabo tomo la cámara y la volvió a poner donde un principio._

_—Pues… —empezó a decir Skipper._

_—Fácil —interrumpió Kowalski—. Volvimos donde los animales del zoológico junto con la maquina. La cual fue fácil de llevar de vuelta a New York, por si quieren saber. Posteriormente pusimos a Mort, el cual es un lémur ratón de Goodman, quien tiene una adorabilidad que puede llegar a competir con la de Cabo. A través de negociaciones con Maurice y el consentimiento del R… —se interrumpió al ver como Skipper negaba con la aleta que dijera "rey"—. Julien logramos accionar la maquina dirigida a Cabo sin ningún efecto secundario en el pequeño Mort. Sumamente fácil._

_—Si…— dijo dudoso Skipper._

_Antes de que alguno añadiera mas se escucho una explosión y posteriormente apareció Rico cubierto de cenizas._

_—¿Qué ocurrió ahora? —preguntó cansado Kowalski._

_—Eso me preguntó yo —dijo Skipper—. Si teníamos todo bien trazado. Se quejo del nuevo incidente, al parecer._

_—No estoy seguro —dijo Kowalski sacando su apuntes—. Las especificaciones del nuevo y mejorado auto motorizado nitro cargado y de doble inyección estaban bien —ante la mirada del resto del grupo bufo—. Me asegure y revise todo… cuarenta y siete veces._

_—Pues yo creo que con la cuarenta y ocho te habrías dado cuenta de tu error —replico Skipper mientras apoyaba las aletas en la mesa y le miraba fijamente._

_—Pues si mal no recuerdo, la ultima vez tuvimos un problema porque el sistema duotronico de localización láser fue puesto por Rico en el auto—se inclino señalando al culpable del susto de hace un tiempo—. ¿Quién te dice ahora si el problema no fue similar? —preguntó a Skipper._

_—No señales con dedos que no tienes, soldado —dijo Skipper caminando hasta donde Kowalski con las aletas en la espalda—. ¡No podemos! —levanto la voz en conjunto con sus aletas._

_—Entendido —prácticamente gruño Kowalski._

**{ooo}**

El equipo se observo extrañado de la conversación que tenían los pingüinos. No sabían nada de un cronotron y un sistema duotroni… lo que sea…

Corporal se levanto de su silla y fue a buscar su mochila. Al volver la puso en la mesa y de allí saco unas fotos que le envió Cabo.

Salía Skipper junto con una muñeca en un avión, el equipo completo con sus armas detrás de unos lémures, tres de los pingüinos corrían de otro que estaba envuelto de ¿papel higiénico?, siendo que la imagen pareciera una captura de una cámara de seguridad.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Mecha Corta a su gigante y fornido compañero.

—Fotos de sus aventuras y estancia en el Zoológico de Central Park.

—Corporal… de acuerdo, pero eso no explica esto —dijo Confidencial señalando y mostrando al resto una foto de Skipper con dientes de oro.

Antes de que el musculoso respondiera se escucho una interferencia y todos dirigieron sus ojos a la imagen holográfica de los pingüinos.

**{ooo}**

_—¿Rico que haces aun con Perky? —se escucho la voz de Skipper._

_—Yo… no dejar —dijo acariciando la muñeca._

A todos quienes observaron la escena del beso entre Rico y la muñeca se les cayó la mandíbula.

_—Creo que deberías aclarar las cosas. No es bueno un soldado confundido en combate —dijo con voz solemne a lo que Rico le miro con una ceja alzada, claramente no creía aquello._

_—Tu ace' lo mimo' —dijo mientras apoyaba la muñeca en la mesa._

_—Yo no estoy confundido —replico Skipper quien sin querer se puso a la defensiva, lo que saco una sonrisa en su especialista en armas y explosivos._

_—Ah ah… —negó con la cabeza—. Ero' tu cofudi' a… —antes de que dijera el nombre se escucharon las voces de Cabo y Kowalski acercándose._

_—¿Qué ocurre aquí? —preguntó el estratega._

_Skipper estaba prácticamente sobre Rico tapándole el pico con sus aletas. Rico trataba de sacárselo de encima, pero ambos terminaron en el suelo y congelados al escuchar la pregunta de Kowalski._

_—No se —respondió Rico con su típico gesto._

_—¿Qué hacían ustedes dos? —preguntó en respuesta Skipper, claramente evitando el tema._

_—Volvíamos de revisar el auto —respondió Cabo._

_—¿Juntos? —preguntó Skipper, se le notaba paranoico—. No es necesario que tu ayudes el genio —siguió diciendo pasando una aleta por los hombros de Cabo y empujando a Kowalski en el proceso._

_—Hey —se quejo el más alto pero Rico negó—. ¿Qué ocurre con Skipper? —mas que preguntar a su amigo se lo preguntó a sí mismo._

**{ooo}**

Nuevamente se escucho una interferencia y se mostró otra escena.

_Skipper se paseaba de un lugar a otro con las aletas en la espalda y observando el reloj de pared constantemente._

_—Skipper son las tres de la mañana —apareció Kowalski con dos tazas y una de ellas llevaba un pescado._

_—Por eso estoy preocupado… Cabo aun no aparece —se quejo._

_—¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?_

_—¿No recuerdas la última vez que dejamos pasar tiempo a Rico en el habitad de Cola Anillada? —ante eso Kowalski escupió lo que estaba bebiendo._

_—¡DEBEMOS TRAERLO! —gritó._

_Skipper dejo la taza en el suelo y lo cacheteo un par de veces._

_—Tranquilo soldado, el único autorizado para alterarse por nuestro Cabo soy yo._

_—Pero Skipper —replico el otro—. No estás viendo el panorama completo…_

_—¿Crees que no lo he visto? —le preguntó pero antes de decir más apareció el mencionado con una bolsa de dulces._

_—¿Y esos? _

_Cabo observo a Skipper para responder, pero recién entonces se dio cuenta que la pregunta fue hecha por Kowalski._

_—Estaban en una maquina dispensadora —regreso unos pasos y saco otra bolsita—. No pensé que estaban despiertos, sólo traje para Rico ya que se que no les gustan._

_Y sin decir más se alejo._

_Antes de perder la imagen nuevamente pudieron ver como Skipper empezaba a enojarse y Kowalski trataba de calmarlo._

**{ooo}**

—¿Soy el único al que le parece extraño esto? —preguntó Mecha Corta.

—No veo el problema en el que reutilizaran una cinta —respondió Eva, se le notaba el sarcasmo en sus palabras.

—Si… una cinta… ¿Quién ocupa eso hoy en día? —asintió en confirmación Confidencial a la foca.

La lechuza les observo con una ceja alzada.

—¿De qué estamos hablando? —preguntó Corporal al trío.

—De la extraña relación que se observa entre estos pingüinos —respondió Eva a la vez que lo hacía Confidencial.

—El que manden un mensaje por cinta —dijo el líder.

Mecha Corta bufo y se golpeo la frente con su aleta.

_—Si ambos casos son importantes _—todos observaron al pequeño.

—No fui yo —respondió la foca.

De la cinta se escuchaba una voz desconocido para los cuatro agentes.

**{ooo}**

_—¡Cola Anillada! —pudieron escuchar el gritó/queja de Skipper._

_—¿Julien que estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Kowalski._

_Pudieron escuchar una queja, la cual seguramente era de Rico._

_—¿Cuál es esa forma de saludarme monjas?_

_—El Rey Julien se esta quejando de un problema con…_

_—No Maurice —le interrumpió Julien—. _Mort no aparece y tengo una picazón real en mi colita.

_—Cola anillada creo que tienes las extremidades para resolver ese problema tu solo. Nosotros estamos trabajando en secreto, así que largo._

_—No me iré hasta que traigan a Mort y él me quite la picazón real._

_—¿Kowalski? —preguntó Skipper._

_—Estoy trabajando en un nuevo invento y para eso necesito monitorear la actividad cerebral de Phil —se excuso claramente, pero pareciera que tampoco Skipper se preocupara mucho por eso._

_—¿Rico? —volvió a preguntar._

_—Boom Boom —dijo el demente, se le escuchaba emocionado._

_—No gracias… tú te quedas aquí. Sólo queda… —suspiro—. Cabo._

_Se escucho la risa del mencionado._

_—Yo voy Skipper._

_—Siento que tengas que pasar por esto —dijo de forma, para el resto, un poco dramática—. Por mi mandaría a Kowalski —se escuchó la queja del mencionado de fondo._

_—Tranquilo… puedo hacerlo. Y dime Julien, ¿dónde viste a Mort por última vez?_

_—Pues luego de que tocara los pies reales y patearlo hacia el habitad del canguro no lo vi por…_

**{ooo}**

—¿Rey Julien? —preguntó Confidencial al borde de un ataque de risa.

—Ajam —se escucho la voz de Eva y Confidencial se comporto nuevamente como el líder.

—Creo… que no deberíamos seguir escuchando —opino Corporal a lo que Eva asintió.

—Yo creo que hay que agradecer y eliminar esto —dijo Mecha Corta.

—Podemos ver si no hay mas —opino Confidencial como que no quiere la cosa.

Desde el asunto con Dave y verse superados por cuatro pingüinos bonitos y gorditos, se sintió un poco mal con su forma de liderar y sus ideales. Agradecía que el asunto se solucionara para bien, pero igual se sentía molesto, por lo que escuchar que aun pese a todo el compañerismo de los pingüinos eran un grupo disfuncional y que intentaba mostrar una mejor imagen de la que tenían. Y no es como si ellos no tuvieran a alguien molesto, Joe la comadreja era un aspirante a agente que estaba detrás de sus pasos y era realmente molesto verlo algunas veces.

**{ooo}**

_—Kowalski informe del estado de la cinta —pidió Skipper._

_—Ha estado grabando todo el resto del día —informo el pingüino._

_—¡¿Qué?! —gritaron Skipper y Rico._

_—Creo que deberíamos eliminar esa parte —opino el mismo soldado._

_—Sólo hay una forma de hacerlo, a mi manera —dijo Skipper mientras señalaba a Kowalski—. ¡Kowalski, opciones!_

_—Podemos grabar un nuevo vídeo —respondió._

_—No, mucho trabajo además no tenemos más cintas —dijo mirando a Rico._

_—Creo que no tuvimos que haberlo dejado ver esa película de Wilson —opino Cabo._

_—Era necesario —dijo Skipper pasando una aleta por los hombros de Cabo—. Desobedeció órdenes directas de su superior, era eso o prohibirle ver la lucha… —se acerco mas a Cabo para susurrarle—. O inclusive su cita con Perky ya que estaba en rojo._

_—No… noo... no… —dijo Rico mientras se tiraba al suelo negando._

_—Pues como dije en un principio —Kowalski se notaba cansado y un tanto molesto—. Paramos de grabar y eliminamos la parte._

_—Bien… tu quedas asignado —dijo Skipper bostezando—. Me retiro, necesitamos descansar ya que mañana tendremos el día libre._

_—¿Libre? —preguntaron los otros tres._

_—Si —dijo Skipper con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Ya que será día de juegos… ¡PAPA CALIENTE!_

_—¡HAAA! —gritaron los otros._

_—Rico, tú te encargas de la grabación —dijo Kowalski y rápidamente siguió el camino que tomo el líder de la unidad._

_Rico negó y balbuceo cosas incoherentes a Cabo quien le entendió perfectamente._

_—Bien… buenas noches —se despidió de su amigo y se giro hacia la cámara —Adiós —se despidió y la imagen se termino._

**{ooo}**

—¿Papa caliente? —preguntaron Confidencial y Corporal.

—Por favor —dijo Eva—. ¿Cómo pueden seguir con eso?, todos queremos saber que se trae entre ese par.

—Rico y Skipper —dijo Mecha Corta.

—Cabo y Skipper —dijo Corporal.

—¿No el primero es el activo? —preguntó Confidencial, el par asintió—. ¿Entonces Skipper? —nuevamente asintieron.

Eva suspiro y se paso la ala por la cara.

—Una mujer debe aclarar esto, como siempre. Kowalski está con Skipper —dijo la lechuza.

—Imposible… todos vieron como se preocupo de Cabo cuando Dan... digo Dave se lo llevo —dijo Confidencial.

—Sí, pero parecía un padre preocupado por su hijo —explicó la lechuza.

—La misma cinta lo prueba —volvió a insistir el líder a lo que Mecha Corta asintió.

—La cinta prueba la cercanía de Kowalski con Skipper.

—Lo dudo —interrumpió Corporal—. La última vez ustedes se besaron.

El par que recordó aquello abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y asintió enérgicamente.

—Fue un lapsus del momento, debido a la festividad del momento al terminar la misión con éxito —se excuso Eva.

—Estaba idiotizado cuando te vio —dijo Mecha Corta—. Podemos poner el vídeo —prácticamente estaba sobre el panel de control buscando el vídeo de la cámara de seguridad de hace siete meses.

—¿Por qué están hablando de la relación entre pingüinos? —preguntó Joe quien llego casi al principio de la conversación, pero nadie reparo en su presencia.

—¡JOE! —gritaron, quizás el podría ser de mediador.

**…**

Luego de una hora, media en vídeo y la otra en explicaciones.

—Es obvio que Eva tiene razón —decía la comadreja.

—¿Por qué? —preguntaron los otros.

El tema paso de ser una simple conversación a una apuesta.

—Por la forma en la que Kowalski se trata con Skipper, el primero parece el padre y el segundo la madre que está al pendiente del hijo que sería Cabo y también de Rico que sería un niño… ¿especial? ¿Se explica con eso?

—Entonces… ¿Cabo y Rico? —preguntó Confidencial, quien desde un principio apostaba por ellos.

—Exacto —dijo Eva y Joe asintió.

—Bien —dijo molesto Mecha Corta—. Según ustedes Kowalski es el papa y Skipper la mama, pero Rico sale con Perky la muñeca.

(En alguna parte del zoológico de Central Park, Rico sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda. Llamaron a su adorada Perky una "muñeca", definitivamente esa persona pagaría.)

—Y la parte en donde Skipper dice un soldado confundido no es bueno —señalo Joe.

—Tiene razón —dijo Corporal.

—Se supone que me estas apoyando.

—Pero él tiene razón —volvió a decir.

—No los veo juntos… y aun recuerdo cuando bailaron para distraer a los pulpos —menciono a su grupo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Joe, al parecer no le contaron toda la historia.

**…**

Luego de otros quince minutos.

—Pues es un buen punto —señalo Joe.

—Me estabas apoyando —se quejo Eva.

—Se golpearon el trasero —le recordó Joe.

—Fue por el baile, era necesario —volvió a decir Eva.

—Hey… hey… hey… —llamo Confidencial—. Creo que la única forma de solucionarlo es llamarlos de improviso y ver que hacen.

—Un buen plan… —dijo Joe.

**…**

Finalmente decidieron llamar al día siguiente más o menos a la hora del almuerzo.

—¿Estamos listos? —todos asintieron—. ¿Están claras las apuestas? ¿El dinero está en la mesa?

—Llama de una vez —se quejo Mecha Corta.

**{OoooO}**

—¿Hola? —preguntó más que saludo Confidencial una vez que la llamada se hubo conectado.

—HOLA —gritó Julien asomándose a la cámara—. ¿Y ustedes quiénes son?

—Nosotros somos un grupo de élite… —empezó pero fue codeado por el resto de las personas presentes—. Agentes como los pingüinos.

—¿Cómo las monjas?

—Si… monjas…

—¿Y qué necesitan? —preguntó sentándose en una silla mientras se aferraba los pies y giraba observando la pantalla de forma distraída.

—¿Qué sabes de Rico y Cabo? —preguntó Mecha Corta, directo al asunto, ya que no estaba de ánimos en hacer vida social.

—Las monjas… pues eso si que si, son monjas —respondió.

—¿Rico sale con alguien? —preguntó Eva.

—Con Perky… a espérate, ya fue… ahora sale con la monja.

—¿Con quién? —preguntaron todos.

—Ese el… adorable, siempre se me olvida el nombre —por estar pensando no vio la cara de emocionados y sorprendidos de Clasificado y su gente—. Después de todo hace un tiempo una monja beso a la otra —dijo haciendo cara de asco, mas por molestar que por que en verdad le incomodara el tema.

—¿Y Kowalski? —volvió a preguntar Eva, aparentando estar sumamente interesada.

—Pues ahora... tiene problemas con la monja.

—¡¿Qué monja?! —gritó ahora Joe, justo fue antes de que lo hiciera Mecha Corta.

—Bueno el chiquito y paranoico —respondió simplemente, Julien.

—¿Julien con quien hablas? —preguntó una voz femenina.

—Con un perro y otros sobre las monjas

—¡Corta! Corta, corta… —decían los otros pensando que les harían preguntan y… ¿Cómo justificas este tema de conversación?

—¿Y ustedes son?

—Nosotros somos un grupo de élite… —empezó Clasificado quien nuevamente recibió unos golpes—. Lo siento, la costumbre.

—Son como las monjas —respondió Julien.

—Agentes —dijo la nutria—. Yo soy Marlene amiga de estos "agentes" —se presento.

—¿Cómo esta Cabo? —preguntó Corporal.

—Pues bien… Julien dijo que hace un tiempo lo vio con cuernos, pero nadie le cree, desde entonces las cosas marchan… tranquilamente —dijo lo último bastante sorprendida.

—¿A si? —preguntó Eva.

—Si… desde que volvieron… a veces se van por una temporada del zoológico y es extraño… como que la máquina del tiempo les funciono, digo… ya que no tienen problemas.

—Ya… y ¿Kowalski? —preguntó nuevamente Eva, ya ahora en verdad parecía interesada.

—¿Por qué la pregunta? —preguntó Marlene—. ¿Y quién eres?

—Agente Eva, miembro de un grupo de élite súper secreto.

—¿Eres la lechuza que lo beso? —la agente asintió—. Que no te vea Skipper.

—¿Por qué? —preguntaron todos.

—¿Qué no saben?

—¡Di lo de una vez! —gritó un ya impaciente Mecha Corta.

—La Monja de los planes sale con la monja paranoica, eso —resumió Julien.

—¡AJA! —dijeron Eva y Joe.

—Pero la preocupación de Skipper con Cabo —volvió a decir Corporal.

—Veo que están confundidos —dijo Marlene a Julien con una sonrisa de "yo se más que ustedes".

—¿Puedes aclararlo de una vez? —pidió Mecha Corta.

—La preocupación de Skipper con Cabo se debe a que cuando Cabito era un huevo, casi es devorado por Focas Leopardo y antes cayó desde mucha altura —agrego aquello—. Bueno, lo vio salir del cascaron, crecer y lo encuentra adorable. Es como un padre y a veces un hermano mayor burlesco.

—¿Cabo y Rico? —preguntó Joe—. Por cierto soy Joe, aspirante a agente.

—Cabo es el único que le entiende y le apoya la mayoría de las veces, aunque Skipper igualmente termina aceptándole todas sus locuras, es como su primo y hermanito también —comento Marlene.

—¿Kowalski y Skipper? —preguntó Confidencial.

—¡Por todos los…! —se quejo el rey Julien—. Esas monjas están juntas, siempre se noto una tensión porque Skipper se preocupa mucho por las otras monjas y esta monja es una monja celosa.

—¿Quién es celoso de que y quién de nosotros? —preguntó Kowalski.

—¡Corta! Corta, corta… —decían sabiendo que estaban en un problema.

—¿Viento del norte? —preguntó Skipper.

—¡Corporal! —saludo Cabo, seguidamente se escucho un gruñido de Rico.

—No ocupen cintas —dijo Joe y apretó el botón de apagado.

—Bueno… —se escuchaba la voz de Confidencial.

Al parecer les ocurrió lo mismo que a Dimitri… Dave, desconectaron la imagen pero no cortaron la llamada.

—Yo dije… ahora denme su dinero —siguió diciendo.

—No es justo —se quejaron Mecha Corta y Corporal—. Si no sabíamos sobre el origen de ellos no hubiéramos escogidos las parejas equivocadas —terminaron al unisonó.

—Sigo sin entender… ¿Por qué te besaste con el alto? —preguntó Joe a Eva.

—Fue un lapsus del momento, ya dije —respondió.

—Esa pregunta me la he hecho yo —se escucho la voz de Skipper.

—No digas nada… que saliste un tiempo con Doris(*) —dijo Kowalski empezando a enojarse.

—No salí como la palabra lo define… sólo… nos juntamos a cenar y conversar un tiempo —todos le miraron fijamente—. Sólo fueron nueve veces.

—¡Esas son citas! —replico Kowalski.

—Oh oh… —dijo Rico señalando al resto la salida.

Una nueva pelea de celos se avecinaba entre ese par. Todo el mundo en el zoológico se quejaba porque no hablaban o aclaraban de una vez las cosas.

—¡Corta! Corta, corta… —se escucho la voz de los miembros del Viento del Norte.

Al parecer se dieron cuenta que no cortaron la llamada.

_**FIN**_

* * *

(*)Basado en el capitulo "Al borde de la locura" en donde Skipper menciona en sueños a Doris.

Gracias por leer esto (lo cual llamo locura, con cariño) que salió en menos de una tarde/noche. Termine de ver la película "hoy" (ayer prácticamente), más bien salí del cine con una idea que se adapto a medida que escribí.


End file.
